


Team Emperor attempts to have their leader Booyah

by IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Rated T for language, a bunch of teens being teens, its just like the title says!, shitpost turned into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss/pseuds/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss
Summary: They've never heard or seen Emperor use booyah. Thanks to the Booyah bomb, they might be able to now.





	Team Emperor attempts to have their leader Booyah

“Hey,” Eging Jr. said as he stood up from the spot he’d been sitting on the floor. “Have we ever actually heard Emp say Booyah?”

Both N-Pacer and Prince looked at him, then looked at eachother. 

“I don’t think I ever have,” N-Pacer replied. 

“Me neither,” Prince added. “Maybe when he first started turfing, but certainly not since we founded this team.”

They were silent for a moment before Prince lit up. “Aren’t those new specials activated by using Booyah?”

“You want to force him to Booyah?” N-Pacer asked. 

Eging clapped Prince’s back. “You’re a genius, Prince.”

“I have been wanting to try that new dynamo roller…” N-Pacer muttered, putting her hand on her chin. 

“That new splattershot pro looks cool too,” Prince agreed. “Let’s go buy them!” 

“Emp’ll be back soon, so he can’t notice we bought the weapons,” Eging Jr. said. 

“I’ll go get us some coffee and tea,” N-Pacer said, smiling. “I’ll pick up the weapons while I’m out. Do you want the splattershot pro, Eging?”

“Nah,” he replied. “But do get me an iced coffee.”

She gave them a thumbs up and left the room. Emperor wouldn’t question the fact that she’d gone out to get coffee and wouldn’t suspect a thing. She was always going to get everyone coffee. They were pretty sure her blood was actually tea. But none of them would actually tell her that to her face.

A few minutes after she left, Emperor came back. “Where’s Pacer?” he asked.

“Coffee,” Prince and Eging Jr. replied at once. 

Emperor just nodded. “Let’s get started without her.”

Half an hour later, N-Pacer came back with a tray of four drinks and gave Eging Jr. and Prince a smile when Emperor wasn’t looking. They smiled back. Emperor didn’t suspect a thing. She’d hidden the brand new weapons in the weapon chest to use when they got to the fighting. 

She handed the drinks to everyone. Emp would pay her back. 

They went into turf war as a set team, using their usual weapons at first. Then, Prince switched to the Kensa Splattershot pro. Emperor said nothing. He wasn’t against them using new weapons from time to time, especially during the off season to keep the senses sharp. 

About 30 seconds in, Prince had covered enough ink for the booyah bomb. He broke formation and activated it. He booyah’d aggressively and Eging Jr. was 3 seconds away from starting a sea party.

Emperor stopped inking for a second and made a hand motion that said “what the hell, all of you”. Even Pacer, who normally never booyah’d unless she was forced into it by Prince and Eging Jr. Emperor refused to booyah, even if it did bring gameplay value. 

A few matches later, N-Pacer switched to the new Dynamo roller. She hadn’t used one of them in a while, but she was still familiar with it. When she activated her special, Emperor didn’t booyah. He never did in any of the subsequent matches. 

Prince looked sad and disappointed. N-Pacer patted his head. Then, they were off to another fight. 

N-Pacer activated her special about 30 seconds into the match. Still nothing from Emp, but at least Eging Jr. and Prince were enthusiastic. 

A few moments later, Prince activated his own Booyah Bomb. There were three sets of booyahs. Prince cheered as he launched off his bomb. 

N-Pacer paused and looked at Emperor. He’d actually booyah’d. Holy fuck. 

She saw someone in the corner of her eye about to splat her. She whirled around with her Dynamo and splatted them. 

“Holy fuck!” Eging Jr. shouted. “Emperor just booyah’d!”

“Watch your fucking language!” Emperor shouted back. 

Eging Jr. froze and someone splatted him. 

The rest of the match didn’t matter to the rest of the team. Emperor had said booyah! 

Prince hugged him after the match. N-Pacer and Eging Jr. joined in the hug. Emperor muttered something about booyah still not being “important”, but he stopped mid-sentence. 

Fine. Maybe he’d booyah more often. Maybe.


End file.
